


Beautiful Scars

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, slight mention of ichika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki is regretful of the 2 scars he's caused Touka; one on her shoulder where Ayato bit, and the other below her belly.





	Beautiful Scars

It's been 7 months since Ichika was brought safely into this world, was what Kaneki Ken thought as he watched his beautiful wife leave his arms, get out of bed and pulled her t-shirt off before dropping it onto the floor. The sight of the long scar line along her right shoulder blade brought a frown to his face and he left the bed to make his way towards her.

Touka felt her husband's arms encircle her waist when she was looking for a new shirt to wear and she stood up straight with a smile hanging from her lips. Her hands rested on his and she leaned back against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I just...saw your scar on your back when you came to rescue me from Aogiri. You wouldn't have gotten it if you didn't go there. I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing her shoulder, right on their marriage mark.

She squeezed his hands and sighed. "We've gone over this already, haven't we, Ken? I don't think it's your fault. I went there because I wanted you back."

Burying his face into her shoulder, he bit his lip and his words came out shaky. "If I weren't so weak and got captured, you wouldn't have gotten injured in my place. You wouldn't have met Ayato and wouldn't have suffered. It must have been so painful to have your Kagune ripped out and eaten."

The female felt his hands roam down her belly and pressed against the horizontal scar that laid there. "This too. If I haven't made the decision of you getting the C-section during Ichika's birth, you wouldn't have this scar either."

-Flashback to 7 months ago-

The doctors knew something was wrong when Touka's labor exceeded 12 hours and after they checked, they realized that her life would be in danger if she continued the labor. By then, she was already crying and sweating buckets with an incredibly exhausted expression on her face. Kaneki was by her side the entire time, squeezing her hand and telling her things to encourage her.

But it was at that time they told Kaneki to choose; whether he would save his wife or his daughter. His heart pummeled to the bottom of his ribcage when he was told that and he looked to his wife for an answer with pleading eyes. Touka shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes and squeezed his hand. "No. Save Ichika..!"

"B-But what about you, Touka?!" Kaneki protested, tears brimming in his eyes as well.

She tried her best to smile, despite being absolutely exhausted. "I'll be fine. You know I'm tough."

"I don't want to lose you or Ichika!"

"Ken!"

He flinched when she shouted his name.

"Choose Ichika." Touka smiled.

With the doctors and nurses rushing him for an answer, he blinked back his tears and shook his head at his wife. "I'm sorry." He already had his answer and turned to the doctor. "Please save my wife."

"No! Ken!" Touka screamed.

The doctor nodded grimly at his answer and he had to watch the entire process of them cutting her below her belly and pulling Ichika out. When the nurses wrapped her in a towel, Kaneki and Touka had to hold their breaths because Ichika wouldn't breathe.

"She's not breathing.." Touka mumbled, tears in her eyes.

Kaneki placed his finger onto Ichika's tiny hand. "Please breathe, Ichika..!"

It has been a long and painful 10 seconds until they heard the child scream and cry. Both parents sighed in relief and looked at each other with teary eyes.

-Flashback over-

"That was because the doctors warned that my life would be in danger if I continued to give birth the normal way. I know I was mad at you for a certain period of time after that but I understand that it was a hard decision for you to make. It was either Ichika or me. While I prioritized Ichika, you prioritized me. If you had chosen the normal birth, Ichika and I wouldn't be here right now. Thinking back now, I'm glad you made that decision, Ken."

"Still...I'm sorry." He leaned down to kiss the scar at her shoulder blade while his fingers touched the c-section scar.

"If you want to do it that way, let me just say we're equal." Touka turned around to face her husband and cupped his cheeks. She caressed the cheek which had the scar he got from dragon and gazed lovingly at him with a smile. "You got this because you tried to protect us. Me, Ichika and everyone you cared about. Your body scars too. Even though they can't be healed, I don't mind since they're proof of your selfless actions. Your scars and you are beautiful."

Every time she tells him that, he would tear up and say that it's not true. But today, feeling slightly better after the million times she's told him already, he smiled hesitantly at her, making his eyes crinkle. "I wish you could say the same about yourself. You're beautiful too, even with your scars. They're proof that you survived the worst."

Her nose wrinkles in disbelief and she shook her head. "Me, beautiful? Nah. I'm just a plain girl."

Kaneki proceeded to pepper kisses on her forehead, temple, cheeks, nose and finally on her lips. "You are beautiful in every way."

"..no."

He frowned. "Why won't you believe so?"

"I'm just not beautiful. I honestly still don't see why you love me. You always say that I'm beautiful inside out. But I don't get the 'outside' part. I'm not pretty."

He took her hand and led her back to bed. Getting her to lie on her back, he got on top of her and kissed her. "I'll show you."

Touka smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Promise that you'll show me every day?"

Kissing her on her c-section scar, he raised his head and intertwined their fingers with a wide grin on his face. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> do leave comments if u liked it! appreciate them :D


End file.
